This disclosure relates generally to tools and techniques employed for filleting fish. More particularly, this disclosure relates to tools and techniques for removing the skin from the fish filet.
A fish is typically filleted by a fish knife which is employed to separate a filet from a fish carcass. Once the filet is separated, a final step is to remove the skin. In conventional techniques a small edge of the filet is cut. The filet knife then is used to sever between the fish skin and the remaining filet to produce a skinless filet.
The fish is typically slippery and it is difficult to hold onto the fish filet during the skin removing process. The fish filleting process is typically accomplished under less than ideal conditions and not uncommonly is undertaken in an outdoor environment in which implements, knives and other equipment are minimal.